The Gift
by shybookworm18
Summary: Hanako gives Hisao a handmade get-well present while he's stuck in the hospital. Hanako/Hisao romantic fluff.


Hanako was waiting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital to see Hisao after his heart attack. He had been in the hospital for about a week and she had visited him everyday after finals to keep him company. She anxiously fiddled with the bow on the present she wrapped, making sure it was affixed to the paper properly. She had been dating Hisao for about three or four months but this latest heart attack was definitely the worst. She inwardly cringed as she remembered how pallid his face had become when he collapsed before her, giving him CPR before the ambulance arrived, the tense waiting with Lilly through the night as the doctors ran tests on Hisao. Her fingers stilled over the small bow as she recalled those awful events and she shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

"Miss Ikezawa?" A rather chipper voice broke through the dull noise of the waiting room. Hanako nearly flinched in fear, but looked up to find a small woman in the crisp hospital uniform standing before her. She nodded silently in affirmation under the nurse's kind gaze. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we had to run some tests on Nakai's heart." More tests? Hanako's heart sank as she tried to imagine what horrors he was going through. The nurse smiled pityingly at her. "He should be able to discharge in a couple of days. Go see him, you know where his room is, right?"

She nodded and thanked the nurse quietly before rising from the hard, solid plastic and metal chair. She gripped the package in her hands tighter as she stepped lightly down the corridor to his room, deep in thought as she speculated in what condition she would find Hisao today. She thought he was doing better, but worried over what the nurse had said about him going through more tests. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door. She swallowed nervously and, her hand shaking, she knocked rapidly and lightly and received a faint "come in" promptly. Hanako opened the door slowly, half afraid to see how her boyfriend was doing.

Hisao looked paler than usual and propped up into a sitting position by a few pillows. Upon seeing Hanako, however, his face erupted into a smile. She crossed over to him and took up her usual seat at his bedside. "H-Hey…Hisao…H-How are…How are you d-doing today…? I…I heard…they….they ran a few tests on y-you…earlier…Um…I-Is everything…alright…?" she questioned softly as she peered up at him nervously through her perfectly arranged fringe, expecting the worse.

Hisao's heart broke once he saw how concerned and worried she was for him. He hadn't considered how hard his stay at the hospital would be on her, instead choosing to bury himself in his schoolwork and counting the hours until he would see her next. He reached out for her hand and gripped it reassuringly. "I'm going to be fine, Hana," he promised as he wove their fingers together, not minding how cold and clammy her hand felt. "The tests are really nothing to worry about. They're just to make sure I'm recovering. I should be back at Yamaku in a few days." He sighed quietly as he thought of all the finals that awaited him once he was discharged.

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand gently, assuaged by his explanation. "O…Okay…If you say s-so…" Her gaze wandered from his face to her lap and remembered the present she had brought with her. "Oh! Um…I…I made y-you…s-something…as s-sort of…a…a g-get well p-present…" she said as she placed the small box on his lap. "I…I hope you l-like it…"

He smiled warmly at her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you, dear. I'm sure I'll love it." Hisao reluctantly let go of Hanako's hand and tore the wrapping paper from the package, and opened the box to reveal a small metal tea tin. He opened the tin carefully so none of the tea within fell out onto his bed. The scent of chamomile and vanilla hit him as soon as he had pried the lid off. "Hana…? This smells really nice."

She blushed faintly and looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "Th-Thanks, Hisao…I…I, um…m-made th-that blend…just for you…It's made w-with vanilla…c-chamomile…a-and raspberry tea…I was hoping….we c-could try it…t-together…once y-you're discharged…" She smiled bashfully at him, pleased that he seemed to enjoy his present that she'd worked on by herself. She had played around with different tea blends before, but wanted to create a blend that was special. She knew Hisao really liked fruity tea, but he also enjoyed soothing tea.

"You made this yourself?" Hisao's smiled broadened, and he pulled her in closer with his free hand to place a small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Hanako, that really means a lot to me. I'd love to try this blend with you once I'm out. It sounds delicious."

"Y-You're welcome….I…I'm just g-glad…you're s-still here…" she said softly as they pulled away from their embrace. "I c-can't wait….until you're b-back…a-at Yamaku…"

"I can't wait to return, though I'm not looking forward to all of those exams," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "You don't have to worry about me, Hana. I'm not going anywhere."

She pecked his cheek as she stood up, visiting hours drawing to a close. Damn. As a result of all his tests, Hanako hadn't been able to see Hisao for as long as she would have liked. "I-I'll come b-by tomorrow…I…I love you, Hisao…."

He set the tea tin on his nightside table and drew her in close for a soft and sweet goodbye kiss. "I love you, too, Hana. I'll see you soon."

She smiled timidly at him before turning to go, not wanting to leave, but not wanting the nurses to scold her. Hisao went back to his homework once she left, the scent of tea still strong in his hospital room.


End file.
